Talk Dirty To Me
by jonathangroff
Summary: When Jesse's away at California during his Spring Break, Rachel decides to surprise him by sending him a sext.


_What are you wearing?_

Jesse stared at his phone incredulously for several long seconds, unable to determine whether or not he was hallucinating. Because there was no way the sender of this particular text message could possibly be who he thought it was.

**Rachel? **

Though it was undoubtedly his girlfriend's name on his phone's screen, he still felt compelled to make sure that it was _actually _her. They hadn't spoken since the incident with the Run Joey Run video, and the fact that she broke the silence by sending him a text asking what he was wearing was incredibly odd in itself. For all he knew, Puckerman or Santana or some other glee-clubber could have snagged her phone and texted him that as some joke.

_Considering you are able to identify this phone number as my own, then yes, this is Rachel. And you didn't answer the question._

**What are you doing? Why do you want to know what I'm wearing?**

_Isn't asking what one is wearing the typical protocol for beginning a sexting session?_

If it were physically possible for ones jaw to reach the floor, that's exactly where Jesse's would be at that moment. Ever since Rachel had confided in him that she wasn't ready to have sex, the only remotely sexual thing they had done was making out with some wandering hands. He had respected her decision to wait, and hadn't pressured her ever since. But having her be so straightforward about sexting was unexpected, to say the least.

**Well yes, I suppose. But you didn't answer my question. **

_I'm not wearing anything._

Jesse was completely stunned, and he literally almost fell sideways off of his chair out of pure shock. He had intended to stay mad at Rachel, and insist to her that sexting with him wouldn't solve anything. But knowing she was sitting at home...Completely naked...Well, it was distracting. He swallowed heavily, pushing his fingers through his curls as he raked his brain for an appropriate response. He had sexted a handful of times in his life, and yet he was completely at a loss for what he was going to say to Rachel.

_Aren't you going to tell me what you'd like to do to me, Jesse? I'm laying here, completely ready for you._

Jesse couldn't help but groan, the mental image of Rachel laying out across her bed, completely naked and waiting for him already making him physically respond. He glanced around him, noting that despite it being dark out, there were several of his Vocal Adrenaline friends hanging around the pool. If he was really going to do this with Rachel, then there was no way he could be down here.

**Hold on. I'm going back up to my room.**

After giving his friends a bullshit, half-hearted excuse about not feeling well, Jesse grabbed his towel and all but sprinted to his room – worried that if he kept Rachel waiting too long, that she would change her mind and put her clothes back on. As upset as he still was with her over her bad reputation project, the thought of her putting on clothes and ruining the fantasy was too unbearable to even think about. As soon as he arrived to his room, he all but slammed the door shut and locked it quickly; wanting to ensure that no one walked in on what was about to occur.

Just as he had yanked off his last article of clothing to ensure that he was fully prepared for what his girlfriend was going to dish out to him, Rachel texted him again.

_You were not quick enough, Jesse. I already started touching myself without you. _

"Fuck." Jesse breathed, feeling himself harden even further. As arousing as the thought of Rachel touching herself was, it wasn't enough. He needed more. Much, much more. If he couldn't see her due to the distance, he wanted – no, _needed - _to hear her.

In his haste, he pressed the green button and began calling Rachel.

She answered almost right away, her voice low and breathy – she hadn't been lying about starting without him. "I was hoping you'd call."She said quietly, her words edging on a moan towards the end and in return making him even harder for her.

"_Fuck, _Rachel." Jesse growled, the sound of her whimpers and moans against his ear completely setting him off and making him unable to resist wrapping a hand around himself, stroking himself and soaking up the delicious sounds she was making. "You have no idea how badly I want you, Rach. How hard I am for you."

Rachel's moans and whimpers grew even louder, which in turn made his wrist movements move at an even quicker rate – spurred on by the noises she was making. "Tell me, Jesse. Tell me how badly you want me. Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want you so fucking bad, Rach. You have no idea how badly I want you. I just want to push you up against a wall and kiss you until you can't even see straight. And I want to touch you – feel how wet you are with my fingers, and make you moan my name over and over again. I'd make you feel so, so good, baby."

Rachel's responding moan was long and loud, making his already impressive arousal grow even more. He would have preferred to see all of her reactions and be the one making her moan and whimper with his own hand, but listening to her as she touched herself was almost as good. Almost.

"Oh god, Jesse. Tell me more, please. Just...God, I want you so bad, Jesse. I'm so, so wet. All for you."

It may have just been his insanely aroused state making him hear things, but Jesse could have sworn for a brief second that he could actually _hear _Rachel's fingers thrusting in and out of her on the other end of the phone. And _fuck, _he would be lying if he said that the sound, even if he was probably imagining things, didn't make his cock twitch with how much the sound turned him on. He hated the distance between California and Ohio now more than ever, because he wanted so fucking bad for it to be _his _hand providing her with so much bliss.

"I wish I was there with you, baby." Jesse finally spoke, his voice caught between a growl and a moan as he continued stroking himself vigorously, the motions falling in perfect rhythm with Rachel's moans. "I would make you feel so fucking good. You don't know real pleasure until you've met me. I'd use my hand on you until you were practically falling apart, thrusting my fingers in and out of you and rubbing your clit until you couldn't even see straight. Then, just before you fall over the edge in sweet, sweet release, I'd suddenly pull my fingers out of you and shove my tongue inside of you – tasting you and using my tongue to finally bring you to the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life."

"Ohhh my god." Rachel whimpered, her breathing heavy while moans snuck between her whimpers. "So, so good, Jesse."

"Say my name, Rachel." Jesse growled, screwing his eyes shut and pumping himself faster – needing to hear her screaming his name in her release before he could allow himself to reach his own orgasm.

"Jesse." She whimpered on the other end, her moans growing louder and louder – obviously indicating she was as close to her release as he was to his.

"Louder." He insisted, trying and failing to keep his own moans quiet so he could hear her own.

"Jesse!" She cried out, only slightly louder than the last time.

"Do you know what louder means, Rach? I don't want you coming until you are screaming my name. Do it, baby. Don't hold back." Jesse encouraged her, slowing down his strokes momentarily so he wouldn't fall over the edge too soon .

"JESSE!" If the sound didn't turn him on so fucking much, Jesse would have probably jumped with how loudly Rachel actually screamed his name. The sound of her screaming and moaning and whimpering as she was obviously overcome with her orgasm finally spurred his own, Rachel's name falling from his lips over and over again in a lust filled mantra as his powerful release rolled through his body, making him shudder with the intensity of it.

Once his orgasm had finally subsided and left him completely spent, all he could do was lay there for several long moments – trying to catch his breath and process what had just happened. _Had _that actually happened? Or would he just wake up with soaked sheets and morning wood, like what seemed to happen quite frequently since he began dating Rachel? But there was no way that was a dream; none of them had ever been this detailed, and never this intense.

That had really just happened. He had _actually _just had phone sex with Rachel. It was almost too much to comprehend, and yet it had just happened – he had soaked sheets and Rachel's heavy breathing on the other end of his phone to confirm that.

"Jesse?" Rachel spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. And yet, it was more than enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asked, running a hand over his forehead and wiping away the sheen of sweat that had coated his skin during their activities.

"I'm ready."

It was two small, simple words, and yet Jesse understood right away what she was talking about. It was enough for him to jump out of bed, hastily pulling on his clothes with one hand and throwing all of his belongings in his suitcase.

"I'm on my way."


End file.
